


I Heard Them Whispering My Name And Taking You Away

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon that wanted more Edd/Tord, and Future Edd coming back to deal with Past Tord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Them Whispering My Name And Taking You Away

“Hello, Tord.” Tord sat up in his bed as someone had startled him awake, searching around his dark room. He moved over to turn on the lamp by his bedside but it did not flicker on.

“Who’re you? How do you know my name?” He asked into the night, clutching his trusty dual wield pistols he named Mustang and Sally in his hands. He felt a presence come closer to him, unexpectedly slapping the guns out of his hands, and pressing a hand to his mouth.

“Don’t struggle Tord. I’m just doing this to get back at you. But I think you’ll like this more than I did.” The stranger said, manhandling him to his stomach. Tord struggled but this man was stronger than him, his heartbeat raced in his chest, his eyes widened in fear, and his blood ran cold.

“Get the Hell off me!” The Norwegian shouted, kicking and clawing, trying to free himself but his resistance was futile. This man, whoever he was, was built like an ox. No matter how hard Tord clawed or kicked, he didn’t budge. He stopped struggling, going limp in the stranger’s arms.

“I promise this will be good for you, Tord. I know exactly what you want. Exactly what you need.” The voice whispered in his ear as he pulled Tord’ pants off. He cupped his ass in one hand, playing with the fabric of his boxers.

“Please, I’ll do whatever you want, anything! Please just not that.” The Norwegian sobbed as the stranger took his boxers off, his finger circling his rim.

“No, you won’t Tord. You’ll betray me, you’ll hurt me more than I’m hurting you. You’re lucky I have mercy in me to not take you right now as you are.” The voice said, looking through his coat’s pockets to take out a small bottle. Tord heard it click open and click close a moment later. Not too long after he felt a lubed up finger press at his rim. “And I know that you like this.” Sliding his finger slowly, inch by inch till he was fully inside. The stranger was surprised to find that Tord was surprisingly loose. “Well, I’ll be damned. You’ve done this before me it seems. Looks like he kept his word, that he would be the first one to take you. Ready for round two with another one of us? I’m sure you are.” The voice stated, sliding a second finger into the Norwegian.

Tord’s eyes widened with the realization that these people, whoever they are, wanted revenge. But what did he do? What was it that caused them to do this to him? His thoughts subsided when a third finger was added, stretching Tord’s hole, the burn of it making his cock harden. He cussed at himself for liking it. Ever since the first one came to him a couple nights ago, the promise of someone else returning for him, Tord couldn’t wait. He enjoyed this, being used as a sex toy to unknown men, being filled with cum from strangers who sounded oddly like his friends.

The Norwegian moaned, bucking his hips back into the stranger’s fingers. The voice pulled away, sharply smacking Tord’s ass. “I will never forget, I will never forgive you.” The voice said as he gave Tord another smack, making the Norwegian sob in painful pleasure. The stranger unzipped his jeans, covering his cock with lube, poking the head of his dick against Tord’s slick rim. Tord braced himself mentally as the voice shoved his hard cock inside him, ripping the Norwegian apart.

“Ahh fuck! You’re bigger than the other guy.” Tord confessed, biting down on his bottom lip, grasping at his blankets with his hands. The stranger was fully inside Tord now, through the darkness he could see Tord’s tight hole grip at the base his cock, making him moan. He pulled his cock out till only the tip was still inside him, then he shoved it back inside him, making them both hiss in pleasure. The stranger clawed with both hands at Tord’s butt as he fucked him roughly, the sound of skin hitting skin filled his room along with heavy panting and whimpers coming from the Norwegian.

“I fucking hate you.” The voice said as he wrapped his hands around Tord’s neck, slightly putting pressure on his throat. “I hate who you’ll become, I hate that you took out your anger on us. Made us bleed and cry, tortured us and forced us into your side.” the voice continued, roughly smacking his hips between each word. Choking Tord more tightly now, the Norwegian’s cock weeped precum, small droplets dripping down his shaft. Tord was confused yet aroused, what had he done to this man?

Tord choked out a moan as he came untouched, biting his bottom lip hard, making it bleed. His hole clenched down on the stranger’s cock, squeezing him and making him cum inside the Norwegian. The stranger let go of Tord’s neck, leaning forward to whisper in his ears. “I hate the fact that even though you’ve done so much wrong to us, and will continue to do so once I go back, we’ll still stand by your side, forever.” The voice said and disappeared, leaving Tord alone on his bed with cum leaking out of his hole, his body shaking, and his breathing erratic.

“Edd?” Tord whispered to no one.


End file.
